Lilian (form)
Do not confuse with the other usages of Lillian. The Lilian is the war-form of the Ananasi. It is their closest analog of Crinos, but is still quite different with several characteristics that none of the other Fera have. The Mokolé war-form Archid is the only form more flexible. Characteristics This form is a bizarre hybrid between human and spider. The organs are also a mixture, and it has ichor for blood. How this human-spider form appears varies enormously from one Ananasi to the next. Some Ananasi in Lilian have multiple legs for faster movement, while others have multiple arms to hold more things, and some have both. The form can either have a total number of six, eight, or ten limbs. Females are generally larger and more imposing in this form than males, who tend to be more nimble. This form is also quite mutable and can be changed by several methods. Here are a few common examples of the different types of the Lilian form. Spider monster: Huge spider but with some twisted human features, like human arms instead of one of the pair of legs or human head. Runs on at least four legs, and can use the arms as extra legs. Humanoid spider: General human shape but with huge spider legs or extra arms sprouting from the back or sides, or with spider legs instead of human limbs. Generally move upright, but can go down on all limbs. Spider centaur: Human upper body sprouting from were the face should have been on an enormous spider, with or without the huge spider abdomen. The front legs are often also used as extra arms. Uses four to eight legs to move around. The skin also varies enormously. Some have human skin everywhere, some have blank chitin armor, some are covered in spider hair, and some have a mixture of all the above. Some Ananasi look like their human skin is torn to reveal spider features beneath. The types and number of eyes also varies, as do the shape of the head and type of mouth when can be found at the ends of the limbs (human hands and feet, small claws, sharpened points, or blunt ends). In general, Tenere in the Lilian form look neater, Kumoti wilder, while Hatar and Kumo look more twisted and chaotic. Even if the upper body should look completely human, the Ananasi will in this form still be able to produce large fangs, and some, if not all, limbs will have the equivalent of claws. At least two limbs will be fully capable of grasping things like human hands, and the forms is fully capable of fine manipulations, though the number of limbs required to do so vary. It is fully capable of wielding weapons. This is the only form an Ananasi can speak in both human languages and their own language. However, many will have guttural or hissing voice when trying to speak as a human. All Ananasi in Lilian can do this despite that some have completely human heads, while others have very spider-like heads, and others have horrific mixture of features there. This is the primary combat form of the Ananasi, but is also very effective for intimidation, and some like to use it in other situations as well. The appearance of the Lilith form is largely based on the unconscious view of the Ananasi on how she should look as a hybrid of human and spider, but it can be adapted by eating lots of appropriate kinds of spiders. Though many slowly change the shape of their Lilian form, and some do so faster and more often, many others never alter it after having assumed it for the first time. Ananasi is in this form fully capable of using fangs and claws, even though the bite is weaker and the venom is diluted compared to in Pithus. However, it can't create webs at all without doing a partial transformation to produce the spinnerets, or using a Gift. Kumo: 'Lilian is the birth form of Kumo Metis, whom literary eats their way out of their mother when born (if other Ananasi should produce a Metis it will be born in the Pithus form). By far, the most common variation of Lilian is bipedal with six arms and a bloated belly and a swollen chest. Kumo in Lilian (but no other form) can actually breathe water with a second set of lungs. However, they are otherwise not adapted to an aquatic environment, so while swamps, smaller lakes, and slow running rivers are quite safe, larger and more violent bodies of water do pose significant danger. References * WTA: 'Breedbook Ananasi * WTA: Changing Breeds (CB20) * WTA: Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East, p. 72-77 Category:Ananasi Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary